Chante Pour Moi, Aveugle
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: Cecile isn't normal, as far as her fellow humans are concerned. A french singer and violinist who returned from a 3 year tour around the world back to her mother's home city of Detroit. However, she quickly learns that Detroit has changed. And, for the first time ever, she finds a friend. How ironic that the friend just so happens to be a Decepticon named Blitzwing. (Blitzwing/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Welcome to another fanfic I will probably never finish! But hey, enjoyment and shit. Also, rewrite of an old fanfic called "Sing for Me, Angel of Nightmares". So yeah, fuck that.

I am rewriting it!

This is a TFA Fanfic, btw. With some elements from my Shatterpoint AU (where the story continues after the events of TFA season 3 with my OCs) and this story centers around the eventual romantic relationship between Blitzwing and my OC Cecile. However, if there are some things going on outside of the context of the story, chalk it up to it being an after-the-fact thing. And don't question it too much. I have other shit planned for this AU as well.

Anyways, without further ado!

"Chante Pour Moi, Aveugle"

by Sage S. Adoren

Chapter One:

A Meeting Unlike Any Other

Josephine Cecile Rousseau. That was the name of a young girl from France who moved to America with her family when she was young. Though, for some reason, she loathed her first name - Josephine. Cecile however… that was a name she adored with all her heart. She loved her middle name, so everyone called her Cecile, which was fitting considering its meaning.

She was born a bit prematurely and it caused her many health issues. And later down the line, she went blind due to an accident. So, Cecile barely knew the beauty of color or the sky or the earth or the sea… everything she knew was through sound and touch and smell. But that didn't necessarily bother her, seeing as she revelled in sounds. Since she could not see, her hearing was quite strong and she could hear vibrations in the ground and through much practice and training, dedicated years of it, she learned how to use said vibrations and create mental images, giving her some form of echolocation.

And with her passion for sounds, she fell instantly in love with music.

She could remember since day one how much music meant to her. Ever since she was 6 and went to a concert with her oldest brother. Classical music brought her joy and happiness. And this was the start of a young wunderkind. A child protege of music and singing, learning to play 5 instruments, her favorite being the violin.

And as the grew up, she became more and more well known. Her music took her places and she was the talk of many musicians, praising her talents and saying she could be the next Mozart or Beethoven.

And yet, now she was in Detroit, ready to perform a concert there. It was her mother's home city, and the one where Cecile moved to with her father and one of her two older brothers after her mother died in France.

She had returned from a 3 year tour around the world. And Detroit? It changed. A _lot_. But even with some changes, it didn't stop her from enjoying the place she considered home. She wandered the winter streets, snuggled up in her coat and scarf and hat. Her petite frame and body looked quite small with the large coat, which belonged to her brother Julian (who still lived in Detroit while her other brother Maxime, lived in Paris with her father.)

As she walked, she heard the river below her rustle by in fast currents and waves. She came upon a bridge and as she crossed it, she heard the far depths of the water. Quietly and suddenly, she stopped halfway, just to listen. She listened. Finding it harder and harder to resist the urge.

The morbid urge to jump.

/

A jet zoomed through the sky, slowing down as it descended and carefully. It lowered down closer and closer to the ground until it meters away. Before it transformed into a metal giant. The giant was colored in beige and purple, with a strong build, wings and two shoulder canons, it looked masculine. This robot's name was Blitzwing and he appeared to be looking for something. Carefully, Blitzwing hid behind the cover of the trees, searching for a place to hide himself.

"Hm, where could this Shatter gem be?" He asked himself calmly, his cool blue face with a red monocle looked passive as he spoke. His accent was German and strangely it seemed to fit the otherworldly being.

He received no answer but one from himself, except his face swapped to that of a red angry one. "We better find it before those accursed Autobots!"

A third face, like a black jack o' lantern swapped around next. "Wherever it is, let's do something fun! Maybe crush some buildings!" He laughed maniacally before the face swapped back to the icy cold one.

"Well, we must be discreet. We don't know what awaits us if we cause trouble. Megatron wants the gem and no one to notice us." He said calmly; apparently little fazed him.

"Let's look around! I wanna have fuuun!" The random one said.

"No time for such foolishness!" The hothead said. "We need to hurry and find the gem before the Autobots find us!"

It swapped back to the calm one and he began to look around. It was the dead of night, cold and wet since it was snowing but this didn't bother the towering metal giant. There was no one out in the park Blitzwing was hiding in. He weighed his options and decided to conduct a simple yet careful investigation.

As he searched around, he found himself completely and utterly alone. No one to disturb him, to cause him problems or vice versa. This soothed the giant as he enjoyed having some peace away from his fellow Decepticons. Blitzwing sighed as he continued to look around, eventually finding the end of the park.

Until he came upon a bridge and saw the strangest sight. A human, looking into the waters below. He almost left them be until he noticed they were shaking and sobbing. With his superior hearing, he could hear them breathing heavily.

Then, without warning, they started to climb the railing, standing on top it and looked like they were going to jump. Eyes widening, Blitzwing stared at them for a split second before jumping into action.

He didn't know many human customs but this he _definitely_ recognized.

/

Cecile jumped.

Though, before she could go far, someone grabbed her hand, keeping her from falling! "I've got you!" A voice said, a german accent laced into it and was quite masculine though. Cecile gasped as she looked up and even though she saw nothing, it was instinctive due to listening for the voice. Then, to her complete surprise, the person began lifting her up and away from the dangling height and back onto the bridge.

When he lifted her safely back onto the bridge, she sat down, trying to regain her bearings. She was shaking in fear, quivering and she could hear the man next to her shift slightly as if he was sitting down next to her. "Mon Dieu… mon dieu…." She whispered to herself.

She felt the man sit down next to her. "Um… hello..?" The man said, sounding quite unsure of himself actually. Cecile forced herself to calm down as she turned her head in his direction.

"Y-Yes sir..?" She whispered, stuttering in surprise and slight fear.

/

Biltzwing did not know how to treat this odd yet pitiful human (which he now knew was female). She was fragile and crying in the snow and frankly, he was lost on what to do. The most sensible thing would be to comfort her, but how to comfort a human girl, especially one who had just tried to take her own life? Blitzwing didn't need to think long as the girl wrapped her arms around his holoform in an embrace.

"Thank you, sir…" She said softly. Blitzwing noticed that she looked off into space, not knowing where to look. Blitzwing cringed slightly at her touch, not liking how close this human was to him.

"I-I um… you're welcome..?" He still sounded unsure but as she hugged him, Blitzwing found that he felt compelled to return the hug, perhaps due to pity and not wanting to give the girl more reason to hurt herself. And so he did. He looked down at the short girl and he found himself frowning slightly in concern. And at that moment, it didn't bother him that she was a human, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She exhaled heavily before pulling away from him, as if remembering something important and yet her gaze never truly found his, instead she looked to be staring off into space.

"I… I was fine… I um, I am better now… I... I better go." She said, starting to get up. Blitzwing followed her and stood up as well, his holoform blocking her way, causing her to bump into him (to his complete surprise).

"Allow me to take you back, miss…?" He offered, having no idea where this kindness towards a human was coming from. Perhaps it was, because despite her humanity, he… _understood_ her attempted suicide.

"Cecile Rousseau. But just Cecile will suffice." She acted completely normal, as if nothing had happened. Blitzwing was startled by her bluntness in tone. But her follow up was warm and kind. "I would… appreciate that, Mister..?"

"Oh, well, Miss Cecile, my name is..." He hesitated, not sure what to say. But then he remembered that humans went by two names that weren't like Cybertronian names. He tried to think of a name on the spot and immediately saw the white snow and remembered a name he had heard before, overhearing a woman talk to a man and mention his name.

So he smoothly finished: "Lucius White."

"Ah, I see…" Cecile replied, apparently not taking notice of the hesitation.

Blitzwing nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Cecile." He then stood to her side and keeping himself at least a foot away, asked: "Where to?"

"The Detroit Opera House, Lucius." She replied. "If you know where that is of course." She added politely.

Blitzwing smiled slightly as he used his positioning system to track it down using the Internet and nodded. "Of course." The two began to walk. There was not much said but then again, nothing needed to be said. Yet Blitzwing couldn't help but continue to acknowledge the fact that she was clearly in need of some help. But, he convinced himself it was none of his business and also, why should he care? She was just a human, after all...

/

As the two arrived at the Opera House, Blitzwing was in awe at the building. Despite the technological marvel of the city itself, the Opera house kept its traditional elements loyally. The front screamed baroque architecture and the statues, columns and walls were finely decorated. Blitzwing had never truly taken the time to admire such buildings before because of his great size. But being at a human's height, it made him have a better understanding of its beauty.

"Cecile!" A voice cried out as a man, handsome and tall, came running up to the short girl. He put his hands on her shoulders, getting a good look at her. She was frozen in surprise but also seemed quite happy to see him as well. When he pulled away, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"We were worried about you! Where were you? The opera starts in 30 minutes!" He yelled. Cecile shook her head slightly and then the man turned to Blitzwing but then looked back at Cecile, ignoring him for now.

"I… went for a walk. And I met Lucius here!" She said, taking Blitzwing by the arm gently yet fondly. The man looked puzzled but then shook his head.

"I apologize, sir, if my sister gave you any trouble." He said to Blitzwing, his voice stern and slightly unfriendly.

Blitzwing looked surprised but shook his head, regaining his bearing. "Of course not, sir. She was no trouble at all." Blitzwing did not understand why she refused to elaborate on her attempted suicide when she clearly needed help. But decided not to disclose said information if she did not want to.

"In fact, Julian, how about we invite Lucius inside! My treat to him!" She said eagerly. Blitzwing also noticed that she seemed more… relaxed, happy and giddy even, than before. This puzzled Blitzwing further.

"Cecile, you just met this man. And besides, why would he have an interest in an opera? Did you ask him?" Julian asked with some… meanness to his voice. Cecile looked slightly ashamed.

"I… I would like to thank him for bringing me here. I got lost." She said softly.

Julian rolled his eyes. "As if he would want to hear you sing." He said with a tone of jesting but… the underlying rudeness was subtle. Cecile certainly did not seem to pick it up but Blitzwing sure did.

Blitzwing didn't have time to think properly on it as he remembered he had to search for the Shatter gem. "Actually, as much as it is a wonderful offer, miss Cecile, but I must decline. I have matters to attend to and I must, well, attend to them." He said coolly yet… with some regret. He did not know why but, something told him that he should stay and hear the girl sing.

"Well then, thank you, mister Lucius for your assistance but you best be on your way and us on our own." Julian said coolly yet Blitzwing sensed some level of hostility. He began to severely dislike this man.

Wait.

She _sang_?

Blitzwing turned to look at the now slightly disappointed looking Cecile and felt… something akin to disappointment within himself. He found that seeing this strange girl in distress made him concerned for her. Her… suicide attempt made him worried.

"Actually…" He paused. Then, as she turned to him, he finished: "...I think my duties can wait."

The way the human girl smiled at him made Blitzwing forget all of his obligations to Megatron and the Decepticons. There was something about the curious girl that had caught his attention and it wasn't just her attempted suicide.

She could sing.

But he wanted to see how well.

/

He was not disappointed.

The production was called "The Magic Flute" and Cecile had the role of a character named Pamina. However, since the opera was in a language called 'German', Blitzwing used his internal processor to instantly learn it from the Internet, an experience which made the opera much more easier to listen and enjoy considering he needn't look up at the translations. Blitzwing had been sitting with Julian in a private booth above the entire opera. And… eventually, Cecile appeared.

But it wasn't _his_ Cecile. At least, she looked different, much different. She retained the same appearance but instead of her gaunt and pale skin, she had peach skin with a healthy redness to her cheeks and long brown elegant hair and her eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue. She looked exactly like Cecile but… she just wasn't Cecile.

But, despite this dissonance, Blitzwing found that she had a beautiful voice. The way she sang, it was enchanting, elegant and beautiful. She stole the show whenever she appeared. And everyone knew it. The audience was in complete silence at her voice, never once uttering a sound, which Blitzwing did his best to follow along with. He found himself entranced by her singing.

As the opera finished, Blitzwing overheard the buzzing of intrigued voices talking about the opera, but especially about Cecile, the girl who played Pamina. While Blitzwing didn't share many's sentiments about liking the opera, he did have to admit that he was practically in love with her singing.

When the singers finished bowing and the clapping ceased, Julian turned to Blitzwing with a slightly bemused look. "Well, you're free to go, sir." He said politely yet dismissively. Blitzwing suddenly felt a burst of dislike towards this man, but calmed himself knowing that he could easily track down this man and squish him between his digits… Though perhaps Cecile wouldn't appreciate that. And he had a cover not to blow. Speaking of covers…

"Of course." Blitzwing said softly yet politely, refusing to let Hothead and Random embarrass him in front of this human. "I will be off." He said as he put his hands behind his back and walked out of the booth, remembering the way they came in and proceeding to leave the opera house. However, when he found himself completely alone, he disappeared as if he teleported away.

Blitzwing came back to his original body as he groaned slightly, disliking the strain the holoform had on his energy. However, he did still have a job to do, which he knew he had to carry out. So, he quickly transformed into his jet form and took off, high into the sky. Though on his search, he passed the Opera house and used his enhanced sensors to see Cecile outside the Opera house with Julian, entering a limo car. But she looked a bit disappointed yet Blitzwing couldn't fathom why. She performed splendidly, why would she be sad?

"Aww! She looks sad!" Random whined, sounding genuinely upset. "We should see where she's going to cheer her up! I think she liked me!"

"I am aware. But we have a mission. We mustn't be distracted by some strange femme. And besides," Icy paused slightly, sure of his following words. "I doubt she liked us. We saved her and that's that."

"But, I haven't said hello! You got a chance to meet her, why can't I?" Random further complained.

"You imbeciles! I don't care about some femme! Let's just-" Hothead's voice came through and he transformed into his tank mode. "-SLAG!" He cursed and just as they were about to crash, Icy resumed control and transformed back into a jet.

"Please avoid that! We mustn't blow our cover!" Icy chided. "Also, we are not following her." He finished with a final tone.

But, Random was never one to listen to conventional reason. And suddenly, the jet turned around and proceeded to follow the car that Cecile went into. "What are you doing?" Icy demanded. Random immediately resumed control.

"I'm going to follow her, duh!" The crazed Decepticon said. Icy internally cursed Random's existence but found that he could not resume control. He knew that Random wouldn't let him take control until Random's curiosity had been satisfied. And the damn lunatic had quite the curiosity.

The Decepticon and the car flew/drove for about 40 minutes, escaping the busy Detroit downtown to enter into the outskirts of the city itself. Eventually coming to the area where Cecile lived, which was a rather rich neighborhood with mansions separated a couple of miles apart at times. Whoever lived here had serious money, land and power. The Rousseaus lived in one of the last mansions of the road, which was a very large and elegant mansion, built with grey bricks and a lovely blue roof with many, many wide and large windows. There was a huge pool in the backyard and beyond that, was a flower garden and maze.

In short, they were stupid rich.

Blitzwing watched as Cecile and Julian pulled up to the mansion by driving down a long and seemingly endless driveway before reaching the main doors. They left the car and the driver pulled out and drove away, presumably to retire for the night. The two were then greeted by a maid and then walked inside the mansion.

Blitzwing hid in the forested land nearby and scanned the area in case of any intruders. Besides some random animals, nothing. Carefully, he pinpointed the location he wanted his holoform to appear at and waited a couple of seconds before his body went into stasis mode. And at the entrance to the home, his holoform appeared. He looked around and grinned widely.

"So big! Especially from here!" Random cackled at his own joke before calming down and proceeding to walk up to the door to knock. Just as he was about to put his fist to the door, it opened, revealing the same maid as before. She looked incredibly suspicious of Blitzwing's appearance there.

"Who are you?" The woman asked calmly but you could tell that there was an underlying threatening tone to her voice. "And how did you get onto this property?!"

Random had to pause for a moment since he wasn't quite sure what to call himself or how to explain himself to her. So he settled for just awkward silence. "Lucia? Is someone there?" Cecile's voice suddenly cut in.

The maid, or Lucia, turned to look at the girl and Blitzwing's gaze followed hers. It was indeed Cecile, but without her overcoat and instead was now in a plain, white dress. "Who is it?" She asked again, softly yet politely.

Random grinned widely. "Cecile! It's me!" He exclaimed. Cecile's expression turned confused as she slowly approached them.

"I don't recognize your voice, sir." She said apologetically. And Icy wanted to smack Random so hard for exposing them. But Icy knew what he had to do. And suddenly, to the complete surprise of the maid, Blitzwing's facial features changed slightly as he slid his hand over his face and then over his hair, adjusted it from messy to slicked back and smooth. His monocle appeared on his face as he exposed his face again and his cheekbones were raised again but a more paler complexion.

"But I'm sure you'll recognize mine, miss Cecile." Icy's voice surprised the girl before she smiled happily and approached him, staring at his chest.

"Yes. I do! Hello, Lucius!" She greeted happily. And her sad appearance from before shifted into her practically glowing with joy at seeing him.

"M-Miss Cecile, y-you know this man?" Lucia still sounded incredibly gobsmacked at what she just witnessed. Cecile smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course! I met him on a walk today! He was very kind to me and helped me find my way back to the opera because I got lost!" She explained, as if it had all been just a big adventure.

"You got lost?!" Lucia demanded, sounding furious yet worried sick. "Cecile, you know that if you cannot retrace your steps-"

"I know." The girl's voice suddenly stopped the maid and it sounded softer yet sadder. Then she smiled again and turned towards her companion. "Lucius, would you and your friend like to come in? I could prepare some tea for you and we could talk?"

Icy sighed internally, he would have some explaining to do. Of course he wouldn't tell her about him being a Decepticon. He would find an excuse for why his facial features changed and his voice as well. Outside, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, miss Cecile. But tea won't be necessary, I find that I am not quite thirsty." He said softly. Lucia looked very suspicious.

"Mistress Cecile, do you believe it is wise to invite a man you just met into your mother's home?" Lucia asked sternly yet calmly. Cecile looked a bit insulted.

"Lucia, I am sure of it. I trust Lucius with my life." She said finally before taking Lucius by the arm and leading him away from the entrance. Leaving Lucia to stand there, contemplating on what to do.

Blitzwing found her declaration of trusting her life to him a huge one. His wide eyed stare at her didn't seem to bother her as she had let go of him earlier to let him walk on his own. Why would she say such a thing? And, oh, the irony in that statement as well. She had no idea just who she was putting her undoubting trust in so easily. Besides, how had he even gotten this far? Why was he even still here? This day was so crazy, even for him. On the topic of craziness, how was he going to explain to her just how he had switched personalities? He briefly searched the Internet and in his exploration, he found something called DID. It wasn't exactly his case of crazy but it would do.

"Lucius, you and your friend can sit if you want." She suggested politely as she smiled and sat down on the couch. Blitzwing had been too busy absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention to the being of his mind at the moment. He looked around briefly to find that he was in some sort of living room, as the humans called it. It was spacious and huge with long and comfortable looking couches and a huge TV on the wall. There were many decorations from all over the world and photos framed on the walls. He looked closely at one of them to see that it was a family photo, but didn't see who was in it.

His attention finally turned to the girl and he found himself studying her as he sat down on the couch besides her. She was petite and very thin with unnaturally pale white skin, especially for a human her age. She had long, flowy and straight white hair that had some grey streaks in it. Her face was delicate and slightly gaunt, looking a bit tired and empty. But her eyes caught his attention the most. They were a slightly greying pinkish red color and were large and round, giving her a naturally kind look.

She was very different from her fellow humans, but… in a good way.

"So, why hasn't your companion sat down?" She asked politely. "He is very quiet and I am starting to think he doesn't really want to speak to me." She said honestly yet a tad sadly.

Blitzwing sighed slightly as he proceeded to think of a way to explain this to her. But then it hit him. A companion? But he was the only one who walked in. Unless she was talking about Random but he was a part of their shared body. Why would she assume otherwise when she must have seen him switch?

"Miss Cecile, you're mistaken. I have not brought a companion with me tonight." He explained.

"But, who was that voice then?" She asked, confused, visibly so even.

"Well, the condition is called Dissociative Identity Disorder. I have, as you would call, multiple personalities or alters. Three to be exact. That voice you heard was one of them." He explained calmly, hoping that she would buy it.

She tilted her head curiously before smiling slightly. "Oh, I see! Do your other personalities have names too?" She asked kindly.

And then Random reappeared. "Oh yes! My name is Ra- er Rain!" He stuttered, remembering to come up with a human name. Icy mentally facepalmed.

"Raine?" Cecile asked, testing the name on her tongue.

Random nodded. "Yes! Raine! My name is Raine! And you are Cecile! I am so glad to finally meet you! It hasn't been fair since Lucius has been hogging up his time with you!" Random stated, whining just a bit. Cecile looked surprised before she giggled slightly, amused at his antics.

"Why, it isn't a problem, Raine! I can spend time with you too." She reassured happily. Random lit up like a Christmas tree and grinned joyfully.

"YAY!" He cheered. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ugh, we haven't got time to waste here!" And then, Hothead appeared for the first time in a while, his facial structure was different slightly with a more red complexion due to his anger. He had a pair of sunglasses in the shape of his visor and it concealed his eyes. "We must leave if we want to find the Shatter gem!"

Cecile looked very surprised and disappointed to see the angry personality appear suddenly and to suggest that the strange trio leave. But, if they had to leave, she could not stop them. "If you'd like to leave, that is fine." She said kindly. "But, can I know _your_ name?"

Hothead was briefly stumped but then shook his head before glaring at her. "None of your business, woman!" He exclaimed and then suddenly Icy resumed control. "His name is Heinrich. And I apologize for his manners, miss Cecile!" He said, trying to save face.

Cecile's concerned yet confused expression turned sweet. "It isn't a problem, I forgive him." She said gently and warmly. Her voice gave Blitzwing slight shivers. And he was left to again wonder what was the matter with her?

"Will you be back?" She asked desperately, suddenly taking his hand and holding it tightly. She stared at him but not into his eyes with sadness and hope.

Blitzwing had no idea what to tell her. On one hand he could tell her to slag off and he'd never have to see her again. She was a human after all, pitiful, weak and soft. He could not play friendly with a human! Megatron would have his head! But… on the other hand, he could come see her again. And perhaps get to understand her more. She had indeed caught his curiosity and his interest for the time being and he wished to study her. And besides, Megatron didn't have to know anything about his little escapades. Whatever Blitzwing did with Cecile, so long as it didn't get in the way of the cause, it wouldn't be a big deal to Megatron. Why would Megatron bother with it in the first place? At least, he hoped so.

As she held his hand, he was left to once again wonder if there was anything wrong with her. Then again, she didn't know who he was. As far as she was concerned, he was just a normal human with a mental illness. And he could keep it that way. He rather liked interacting with her through this form he used and found himself intrigued by so many human aspects of their lives. It fascinated him deeply. Perhaps Cecile was a person who shared physical contact as a gesture of trust, seeing as she had proclaimed her trust in him so quickly. Regardless of her quirks or her strangeness, he found himself admitting something rather odd.

Despite himself, the trio liked her.

"Yes." Blitzwing's hand gripped hers gently, as if to not crush hers. "I will come see you again, miss Cecile."

"Cecile. Just Cecile. 'Miss' is too formal for me." She smiled sweetly at him. And Blitzwing's spark beat faster a bit, finding comfort in her expression. "Do you three have a shared name? Like, one you were born with?"

Blitzwing paused before speaking. "You may call us Blitzwing." Icy stated gingerly. And then Blitzwing went into a panic internally. Had he just told her his actual name?! He cursed himself mentally for his stupidity. But Cecile's giggling threw him off.

"Blitzwing? That's a rather handsome name. It sounds like a name of one of those giant robots. I can see why you would pick it." She said. Blitzwing sighed internally of pure relief. He was so glad she hadn't known the Decepticons' names. He would have to be more careful to not reveal anything else to her.

Random then appeared. "Why thank you, Cecile! Your name is very pretty too! Just like you-" Random was cut off by Hothead.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" And then suddenly, he left the room, leaving Cecile in utter shock. And then her expression turned joyful as she flopped back onto the couch and smiled widely, looking so incredibly happy.

Lucia had been walking by the hall when their strange guest raced passed her and disappeared down the hall. Literally. Her eyes widened at the sight and took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself that she wasn't crazy. Regardless, she decided to ignore that and check on Cecile.

She walked in on the girl looking outright blissful. "Cecile? Are you all right?" She asked, concerned yet surprised. The insurmountable level of joy radiating from the blind girl was something to be desired. The girl turned to the maid.

"I've never felt so happy." She said confidently as she smiled.

And suddenly, Lucia could not bring herself to distrust or hate the strange man who Cecile had invited so flagrantly in. It was clear that the man brought her joy in some form. In fact, she hadn't seen Cecile this happy in so, so long. So, who was she to put a damper on her mood? Smiling kindly, Lucia nodded.

"If you're happy, Cecile, then I am happy." She reassured.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Chante Pour Moi, Aveugle_"

by Sage S. Adoren

Chapter Two:

A Day in the Life

* * *

Blitzwing had full intention of keeping his word to her. Albeit he had to do some more research on her family and her career. And a bit more on human customs and his 'mental illness'. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting. After further searching, he concluded that he couldn't find the Shatter gem and retreated to the base via flying back to the Nemesis.

On there, he encountered Shockwave waiting for him by the landing dock. The one eyed con had always unnerved him. He found the con's presence rather eerie and his stare was honestly kind of scary. But Blitzwing would never admit that. The triple changer landed and transformed back into his robot mode.

"Good evening, Blitzwing. Have you found anything?" The scientist asked. Blitzwing shook his head, knowing that Shockwave wouldn't really inquire much beyond that.

"No, I haven't. But I believe I was close." He answered fully.

Shockwave regarded him carefully and tensely. Icy raised his brow in a rather unsuspicious manner, thanking Primus that he could live up to his name of a Decepticon. Shockwave paused before stepping aside. "I shall report this to Lord Megatron. You've found nothing in the past 8 orbital cycles. Expect nothing but disappointment, Blitzwing."

Blitzwing exhaled heavily before walking off, not caring honestly. He had a better thing to occupy his time besides pointlessly searching for Shatter gems. He walked to his stasis chambers and entered, needing to get some rest due to using too much of his energy for the holoform. Especially when she grabbed him, where he had to densify himself, which was so difficult. But it was manageable.

He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, as his thoughts roamed to that human girl. That peculiar yet interesting human girl… "How curious…" He muttered.

"Ooh! Are we going to go see her tomorrow?" Random begged, hoping that he will have time to go see his special human.

Icy relented and nodded. "Yes, we will go see her." Random cheered happily. Hothead then appeared, frustrated at his alters.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if Megatron finds out! And besides, what do we need this puny human for? Entertainment?!" Hothead ranted. Random tsked.

"Never fear! Megatron won't find out and! No! She isn't just for entertainment! I like her! She is cute and has a beautiful singing voice!" Random raved. "However, I feel bad that she didn't recognize me! She didn't see my handsome face!" He whined sadly, sounding genuinely upset.

"That's it!" Icy suddenly appeared, an eureka moment. "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Hothead demanded, confused and needing answers.

"She is blind! It is obvious in hindsight. She couldn't recognize us, and even so, she never makes direct eye contact." Icy deducted. Random pouted.

"Aww, that means she can't see me!" He sighed sadly yet dramatically. "Oh well…"

"Regardless, we did say we will go see her, perhaps sometime tomorrow?" Icy remarked with an air of finality to his tone. The others could only either cheer in elation or grumble in slight disagreement.

* * *

The following day, Cecile awoke to a cold, snowy day. And the memories of last night overcame her. Overjoyed, she happily awoke to the sweet smell of lavender. She got up and removed her nightgown before wrapping a bathrobe around her nude body. She entered the bathroom, where a robot servant, who she lovingly dubbed Silky, was waiting patiently though she could not see it. She smiled at where she could sense him before removing her robe and stepping into the large bathtub filled with lavender scented bubbles and soaps. The robot stayed behind, waiting for any command she may have.

Cecile remembered when she first got Silky. He was a present given to her by Lucia for Cecile's 7th birthday. And, it was after she nearly drowned in the bathtub. Ever since then, she's had a sort of fear of drowning. She honestly wished sometimes that Lucia had not been there to check on her that day in the bathroom. That Lucia hadn't walked passed the bathroom to just randomly check on her ward. But Cecile chased such morbid thoughts away, for she now had a friend.

It was that thought that made her feel giddy with excitement. She giggled as she spasmed slightly, splashing out water accidentally. She laughed as she could hear Silky move to clean it. "Sorry, Silky. I'm just happy right now." She remarked.

"Apology accepted, mistress Cecile." Silky's robotic voice called out. Cecile smiled softly as she stared off into space, listening for all the sounds, inhaling the scents. This was why she loved baths, she could smell and feel everything. The smooth yet slippery soaps on her body, the caress of the water-bursters occasionally, the gentle music she had playing in the background.

Cecile regarded the robot curiously but then sighed, sinking back into her tub and submerging her neck in fully but leaving out her face and hair. She wished that the only company she had at home wasn't just robots and her servants. And especially her brother. She found herself wishing Lucius, Raine and Heinrich were here. They were great company and perhaps they could even ask about her feelings.

Was this what it was like? Having friends? Speaking to people who weren't her family? It was so mysterious yet wonderful and he genuinely seemed to care! After all, why would he save her if he didn't? She wasn't lying when she remarked about how she trusted him with her life after all, considering he literally had her on the brink of death when they first met.

Her chipper attitude made everyone in the house feel uncomfortable however. As she skipped through the halls, fully dressed and ready for breakfast with Silky close by, she thought to herself what she would be eating. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard someone walk down the hall. And indignantly, she bumped into them.

"Cecile!" The strict yet harsh voice of Julian was what she heard, to her disappointment. "I would appreciate if you didn't meander through the halls like a child." He scolded. Cecile lowered her head in shame and nodded once.

"Sorry, sir..." She muttered softly. "I will try to be better."

"Good." He said finally before turning and walking. "Walk with me. And dismiss your… companion." He seethed slightly. Cecile murmured to Silky softly to leave and the robot did. Then she followed her older brother.

She waited for him to speak. She knew anything she said wasn't good. Julian only liked to speak first and she learned that very early in life. He wasn't a fan of idle chit-chat, especially with her. And she knew that. He was far more interested in her progress as a musician, so she waited for him to ask about that.

"Cecile." He caught her attention immediately.

"_Yes, sir?_" She replied softly, in french.

"_What has you in such good moods today?_" She was surprised at the question since he rarely inquired about her feelings. She was quiet for too long though as he asked the question again, this time with more force.

This time she answered. "_Oh, um, I've been thinking about my next piece. I think I have a good idea._" She hoped that answer would satisfy him, it was all he cared for after all.

He was quiet for a moment before she could sense the slight shift of a nod. "Good." He answered in English. The rest of the walk was quiet.

They reached the dining table and Julian took his seat at the main chair. Cecile could hear the slight chatter between Julian and his wife - Alice, an Englishwoman who Cecile didn't wish to think bad of but she very clearly just married Julian to increase her own wealth. Cecile took her seat quickly and waited for Julian to give the ready.

There was silence before Julian spoke up. "Let's eat." And then he and Alice dug in. Cecile simply, quietly and slowly took her food, happily humming softly. She ate the slowest and was still eating when Julian and Alice finished and left with the cursed wife giving a rude remark to her. Cecile rolled her eyes, knowing that their cruelty wouldn't affect her now. She had a friend now. And nothing would keep her down. Especially with Blitzwing in her life.

Blitzwing… what a curious name for a wonderful man. It was definitely a made up name that he used. Perhaps his actual name was Lucius and he only referred to himself as Blitzwing to avoid confusion. Cecile didn't care, whatever his name was, if he didn't wish to tell her she would respect his boundaries.

She began to wonder just when he would show up. Perhaps sometime soon, at least she hoped… She briefly wondered if she could use the mobile phone that was given to her. It was completely foreign to her but she knew that with Silky's and Lucia's help, she could figure it out… maybe acquire Blitzwing's phone number in the process. Then they could schedule meetings! That was how that worked, right?

Cecile grinned as she finished her meal and got up, running off to go find Lucia, and to ask for help with the mobile phone.

* * *

Blitzwing stood in the forest, calmly and excited and unsure all at the same time. He had been at the base all day long, awaiting orders from Megatron but his thoughts were plagued by the strange human girl named Cecile.

_Cecile_…

That was a name he had never heard of, not that he looked into human names from the get go. He conducted some research earlier and found that the name Cecile meant 'blind' and it was French in origins. It was a very pretty name definitely although unfortunate. Further research revealed a bit about her family - they were an incredibly rich family who had a lot of money thanks to a lot of industry and businesses that they invested in. Their name was a company's name that was still growing. It was founded by Cecile's very own grandmother and co-ran by Cecile's mother. But in the present day, it was ran by Cecile's brothers.

He looked further into more human related things, especially about her blindness and things that he might be good to know. He looked into music and many things in relation to it as well. He thought about her singing and thought back about the 'prettier' version of her back at the opera. He thought about the way she conducted herself and the way she looked. She wasn't Cecile. He just knew it. That girl was not his Cecile.

Perhaps he'd ask about her?

He vented before entering into his stasis and activating the holoform. The holoform appeared near the front door, the same place where he appeared last night. He paused for a moment, wondering briefly if Cecile would even be home. He then figured that if she wasn't, he could always leave her a message through Lucia. And then he knocked.

The door opened shortly and it wasn't Lucia, rather it was the same insufferable man from the previous night, Cecile's brother, Julian. He gave Blitzwing a rather confused yet irritated look. "Good evening, sir. What are you doing here?" The man asked with hostility.

It took everything in Blitzwing not to clobber the man in front of him. "I'm here to see Cecile. Is she home? She should be expecting me."

"How did you get pass the guards?" Julian asked suspiciously. It took everything to hold back Hothead.

"I simply walked passed." Icy answered sharply as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now, please, Cecile is waiting."

"Cecile has no friends, sir. You are trespassing." Julian scoffed. It was right as Hothead was about to appear that Lucia suddenly pushed Julian slightly to the side to see who it was. She blinked for a moment before smirking slightly.

"Julian, I know this man, his name is Lucius. And yes, he is Cecile's friend." She clarified, hiding the triumphant expression from her boss. Julian looked a bit disappointed and confused but then sighed.

"I suppose if you say so, Lucia." Julian said, his voice seething just beneath the tongue as he stepped aside and allowed Blitzwing to enter. Icy tried hard not to smirk victoriously lest the master of this house decide that Blitzwing wasn't welcomed. Lucia quickly lead him away from Julian, who watched him like a hawk. The two disappeared from his sight.

Blitzwing was in slight awe at the home in which his human companion lived. It was finely decorated, again with so many trinkets and treasures from all over the world. The hallway they walked down was long and elegant. Eventually, they came to a long and wide staircase. His optics wandered around the place intrigued. They walked up it to the second floor, where the bedrooms were concealed.

The two walked the furthest down to the last door and as they approached it, they could hear a faint yet beautiful singing voice, sounding sorrowful and bitter. It sounded very haunting and graceful, it reminded him of something called a 'church hymn'.

Lucia, despite being about 2 meters ahead of him, seemed to sense his confusion and intrigue. "That is Cecile, she is writing a new piece. And, of course, practicing." The woman explained. He nodded once, realizing that she was right. The girl was a singer after all.

They paused in front of the door and Lucia knocked twice. Then she opened the door shortly after to reveal a standing Cecile, looking over some notes and songs that she was writing. Her singing was silenced when Lucia had knocked. The singer turned to look at the newcomers and her mellow and empty face met them.

"Lucia, who is it?" She asked softly. Lucia smiled briefly before closing her eyes.

"It's me, Cecile." Icy said gently. Cecile's previous expression suddenly lit up with happiness as she walked over and smiled up at him. His own expression went from calm to a slight smile.

Cecile was incredibly happy to hear his voice, she quickly walked up to him, very tempted to hug him but restrained herself, figuring that he probably didn't want her to hug him. After all, she was rather sickly and ugly.

"Hello, Lucius." She greeted him happily. Unbeknownst to her, his own smile didn't rival hers but it was present.

"Hello." He replied gently. She suddenly took his hand and led him to a couch which she had in her luxurious and large room. He sat down and she beamed at him, trying to look at him better. She may have been blind but she still could see light reflecting if she was close enough and sense things around her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lucia stated simply before leaving and closing the door behind her. Random was about to make a rather flirty joke but Icy held him back, not wanting to make the girl before him uncomfortable. Blitzwing watched Lucia leave before his attention returned to Cecile.

"This is my room, Blitzwing!" She welcomed him. "I hope you like it!"

Blitzwing's gaze went around the room, and he made several observations. For once, her walls weren't painfully bare and colored pink. There were many shelves, drawers around the room, with many stuffed animals on top of many of them. And on others there were musical instrument models and sheet music with many books, all he presumed to be in a language called 'braille'. She also had a large, king sized bed with pink and white sheets and blankets with many pillows and again, more stuffed animals on it, these ones being bigger and fluffier. She had a big rug on the floor as well. In short, her room was fit for a child princess.

But it didn't bother Cecile whatsoever, she was very proud of it. She loved her room after all.

"It's very pink!" Random said happily. "I like it! And those fluffy toys! They look adorable!" He commented. Cecile giggled happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Raine!" She laughed.

"There's too much pink! It's making my processor ache!" Hothead scoffed, finding all the pink and feminine colors to be rather unbearable. He momentarily panicked and tried to come up with a cover up story for his slip up but she didn't seem to catch it, instead, she laughed again and smiled fondly.

"Sorry, these walls were painted when I was a child and I haven't really wanted to change them. Pink still remains my favorite color!" She explained sweetly and Hothead found himself unable to criticize the happy girl. "Anyways, I was practicing but I can take a break to talk to my guardian angel!" She said softly.

This intrigued Blitzwing. "A guardian angel?" Icy inquired. Cecile was rather confident as she explained.

"Oh, you're my guardian angel! You protect me and make me happy! That's your job, right?" She asked innocently. She didn't hear him say anything and just waited patiently for his reply. She didn't honestly believe he was a legit guardian angel but she didn't know what else to call him since he did fulfill the role of a guardian angel.

The trio paused for a moment, thinking about it. He did seem to do those things, considering the way she behaves around him and when she wasn't around him. Her sudden attachment to him was rather endearing yet interesting. It was blatantly obvious that she didn't get out much, judging from her disability and her somewhat strange social behavior (at least that's what Blitzwing could tell about her.) She was a strange person but a charming one, considering how enthusiastic she was to, well, _see_ him.

"Yes, I suppose I could be." Icy replied warmly, finding himself compelled to not disappoint her and logically, she was right. He did make her happy and he did protect her… albeit from herself but still.

"I suppose…" Hothead grumbled slightly, believing the only reason why she could be around him was because the girl had to be insane.

"Of course, Cici!" Random assured, grinning widely. He only wanted to see her smiling and happy, finding her happiness to be incredibly adorable and infectious. He also wondered why a happy, sweet girl like her would want to take her own life? The thought made him sad.

At his reply, Cecile's face lit up like a thousand candles and she felt more alive than she ever had. She flopped down beside him and stared at his face, but this time she made eye-contact with him and retained it. Finally being able to catch a glimpse of his appearance a bit more, but it was blurry but she could make out his eyes and facial structure and his hair.

"I'm so happy!" She exclaimed honestly, his approval made her so elated and happy.

He found himself wondering why he cared so much about not hurting her feelings and then remembered the previous nights' events and just how innocent and sweet she was. He may have been a decepticon but he wasn't a heartless monster, he did appreciate innocence and sparkling-like glee. She acted like a lost puppy honestly and he didn't really feel like ruining that for her. Her life seemed complicated enough.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly before promptly sitting down cross legged and clutching the blanket on the couch. "You maybe my guardian angel but, we don't know nothing about each other! So, let's… um, talk!" She stated awkwardly.

"Agreed, Cecile." Icy replied courtly.

"Ugh, fine." Hothead muttered.

"Yes! And we can sing together!" Random looked incredibly happy at that idea.

Blitzwing didn't have any problems with her knowing as little about him as possible, lest he feed her more lies but he certainly was interested in her. He wondered just how old she was. She looked to be a young adult, though her skinny and lanky appearance made her appear slightly younger, plus she was short compared to his holoform's height, which was about 6'2''.

"How old are you?" He verbalized his thoughts. Cecile paused as her eyes roamed upwards at the ceiling and then she smiled.

"I'm 20." She answered, before turning to face him. "You can sing?" She beamed at him with awe.

Icy replaced Random and he chuckled. "Not very well but Raine sure does think of himself as a great singer."

"I am!" Random pouted and Cecile giggled. His pout turned to a smile as she made that cute sound. "My turn! Hmmm… do you like to dance?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, of course! My mama taught me how to sing before… well, um. But yes!" Her tone turned from wavered to happy in an instant, her mind having turned to some rather dark and sad moments in her life. Perhaps she would mention them to him at a later date. "I love to dance."

Random's eyes widened with happiness and excitement, and he briefly wondered if he had found his sparkmate. Icy immediately pushed the stupid thought away and replaced him and wondered why she turned sombre at the mention of her carrier.

"Anyways, where are you from, Blitzwing? Your accent is very German so I assume from there?" She asked curiously.

Now this was something else he had looked into briefly. A coverup story. "I'm actually from Austria, but my boss' business moved to America recently and so we're all currently here in Detroit, investing in the robotics industry." He explained smoothly. He didn't entirely lie but there were many details he was omitting.

"Ah," Cecile was rather intrigued at the mention of business, having her entire family be involved in it. "What do you do for your company?" She inquired, still having that lingering happiness but also was serious.

"Well, I usually go to conventions and look into technology that might be interesting for my company's interests. My boss is a very private man and thus prefers it if his employees looked into the technology he was interested in." Blitzwing explained. She nodded once before smiling.

"My parents were amazing business people. My brothers inherited the company but I'm just as interested. Though my true calling is through music." She explained. At the mention of her family, her mood turned saddened and empty. "Are you an only child?"

In truth, Blitzwing did not know how to answer that. It was a difficult question since he had no idea who his parents were or what they did or what faction they were a part of. All he knew was that there were no records of his creation and all they knew was that they had found him, young and small as a sparkling and then he was placed into an orphanage.

"I am an orphan." Blitzwing answered truthfully. "I do not know who my parents were let alone if I have any siblings." Her expression turned slightly bitter as she clutched her blanket tighter and looked ready to tear it.

"Lucky." Was all she said with an empty and saddened tone. Random came to her rescue and sat down besides her, smiling gently.

"Hey, Cici?" She turned to look at him and then he smirked as he booped her nose, exclaiming: "Boop!" Cecile blinked once before she blushed and giggled.

"Why did you boop me?" She asked.

"You were sad, so I cheered you up!" Random replied sweetly as she scooted closer and… pressed her side against his? Blitzwing paused momentarily, unable to really feel anything besides the fact that her form was against his. Another disadvantage to his holoform, he had no sense of touch. But then he wrapped an arm around her awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

He decided that now couldn't hurt to ask about her appearance at the opera house. "Cecile?" Icy interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Lucius?" She replied gingerly.

"Who was that girl at the opera instead of you?" He cut no corners, deciding to see if she would answer him truthfully or not. He studied her expression, which was thoughtful yet a bit disheartened and she sighed.

"No, that was not me. The voice was but… no, she wasn't me." She sounded embarrassed and ashamed. She genuinely did not want to talk about it but, he did ask and she did just ask him a personal question so it was only fair. But his response made her feel more uncomfortable but also scared.

"So why do you have a duplicate?" Icy's tone was soft and gentle, trying not to give her much scrutiny since he didn't understand her motives fully.

She exhaled heavily, calming herself when she realized that he wasn't going to rake her over the coals for it. "My brother, Julian, insists that I should when performing live. I am… well, not very attractive, he said. So he forced me to get a duplicate who looked very similar to myself just so… my imperfections aren't exposed. And I sing from the back..." She explained unsurely.

"What a load of scrap!" Hothead exclaimed angrily. "How dare he force you not to perform on stage! That girl is getting all the glory while you hide in the shadows! Aren't you mad?" He was visibly upset at her brother's horrid behavior and found himself hating Julian further. All three did.

"Well… I'm a bit unhappy with it but he's right." She said, her voice turning a bit more sure. "I'm not pretty from what I've been told… I'm… different and strange and sickly and well, who wants to look at a hideous girl..?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well whoever said that is stupid!" Random insisted. "Because you're absolutely adorable and very pretty!"

Icy immediately replaced Random and looked at her horrified, wondering what she would think. Her expression was shocked yet she was faintly blushing. He decided to change the subject. "Sickly?" Icy asked, a bit too quickly.

Cecile shook her head, clearing her head from her flustered thoughts. Raine just complimented her and she loved that he found her cute. Her stomach stirred slightly with a bubbly feeling she wasn't familiar with and yet it was pleasant but also uncomfortable all at the same time! She tried to find his eyes but found herself unable to properly see him due to her angle. But his question stirred her from her stupor.

She nodded once. "Yes. I am. I was born albino with a lot of health issues and disabilities. I'm anemic and have bad asthma and heart problems… I've been to so many doctors over the course of my life because of them." She explained.

Random suddenly put her onto his lap and she yelped slightly in surprise. "Well, have no fear, Cici! I'll protect you!" He nuzzled her gently and she blushed yet again. That nickname made her get flustered and excited.

"Thank you, Raine." She replied sweetly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug for the second time since they had met. He happily returned the hug, which she relishing and cherished.

For the first time in a very long time, Cecile felt genuinely happy to be around a person. It had been too long since she was happy and Blitzwing was seemingly her cure. She was the kind of person to form quick attachments after all although she was rarely given a person to attach to quickly. Her new friend, which she was lovingly embracing, was a wonderful addition to her up until that point, very lonely and sad life. Sure, she had Lucia, but Lucia wasn't really a friend, she was the closest thing to a caretaker to Cecile.

"You're welcome, Cici!" Random replied in an equally sweet tone and she found herself melting at his words. As her body pressed against his, she found his to be very hard and almost stone-like in density. He was cold and not a very comfortable chair. But, despite that, she liked being in his lap. She felt safe and protected that way. She felt cared for and liked.

"Let's… try not to get onto anymore depressing topics, shall we?" Icy suggested, and to her disappointment, he put her back onto the couch and away from his lap. Despite her disappointment, she nodded and smiled warmly.

"Of course." She whispered.

Blitzwing was very disappointed to have to put her back on the couch. He had been deeply enjoying the closeness and tenderness of the moment but he was getting exhausted from keeping up the density in his holoform for so long. He cursed his current form again. He felt his spark tingle in a certain manner that he wasn't familiar with and he paused, confused but also intrigued. He decided to brush it off and smiled at her fondly, although subconsciously.

"Oh, Lucius?" Her elegant and sweet voice interrupted his processors thoughts. And before he knew it, she had stood up and walked over to her vanity, where she picked up a small technological object and walked back over to him.

"I have a cellphone, so I was wondering if I could get your number so we can talk and find better times to meet?" She suggested, remembering her plan from earlier.

Icy nodded once. "Oh, of course. Here, let me write it down for you." As she handed him her phone, he used a current to implant his comlink frequency to her contact list and named himself Blitzwing so that she could know who it was. He handed the phone back to her. "There. Now you can contact me." Icy stated.

Cecile smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "I will make sure not to bother you during the day since you did say you have work." She assured him sweetly.

Oh, she truly was an innocent sweetspark. "Thank you, but you have nothing to fear, I will let you know when I am busy. You are free to contact me whenever." Blitzwing reassured, knowing that she could send him a 'text message' if she wanted to make sure he was available.

Cecile smiled that wonderfully happy smile and nodded excitedly. "Of course!" She giggled. Then she paused and looked like she had an idea. She proceeded to stand up again and walked over to her notes that she was making for her new song. "Would you like to hear me practice?" She asked.

Blitzwing didn't dare say no, after all, she was an excellent singer.

* * *

Please RATE AND REVIEW! Those things help my ass work faster! lol


	3. Chapter 3

sup

So remember when I said I'm yeeting this story into oblivion?

well, the person who gave me that advice was an abuser and an asshole so me continuing to write these stories are a massive middle finger to her.

so fuck you anna!

anyway

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!** They keep me going and if you guys want to see a new chapter as soon as humanly possible, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**.

thancc

-sage

* * *

Blitzwing knew that as soon as she would open her mouth, he would immediately go quiet as would his personas. They never made a fuss when she sang last night and he knew that she would have the same effect on him again. He rather liked it.

She did have an angelic voice after all. He didn't know how to describe the song that she sang. It was sad and mournful, carrying with it a tone of hope though. It made him sad as he listened to her. He was so focused on her that he started to take her in. She was rather plain looking but in her simplicity, there was great beauty. Especially when she sang, she looked just downright elegant and graceful. And stunning. Just stunning.

As her song came to a close, there was a slight silence before he clapped wildly. "Bravo! Bravo!" Random cheered. "Amazing, Cici!" He exclaimed as he watched her pale cheeks get a red tint to them.

"Thank you, Raine!" She replied happily. He beamed up at her as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Of course," Icy remarked kindly. "So, you often practice?"

She nodded. "I kind of have to. My brothers insist upon it, saying that if I don't, I'll become bad." She answered with a slightly depressive tone.

"What nonsense!" Hothead emerged. "You're a natural at this! You cannot let your brothers tell you such stupidity."

"I suppose so… I guess I shouldn't practice so much." She said to herself. "I do get tired and then it gets difficult to sing for actual concerts."

"There," Icy nodded his head. "Of course you practice but you mustn't overwork yourself."

"We wouldn't want to have that lovely voice of yours tire out!" Random thought aloud. "And then if you lose your voice! That would be horrible!" He exclaimed sadly yet scared. Cecile smiled slightly as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He felt himself too stiff as he realized that he was spending a lot of energy on just trying to keep himself corporal. And he hated that. He wished that he could be in his normal body without her having to know he was a Decepticon. Though he knew that he couldn't show her his true form, lest she panic and call the Autobots…

And fear him.

He didn't like that last thought especially.

He could deal with pesky Autobots and their ridiculous heroics. And he could deal with panicking organics… but seeing her fear him… he didn't know how he would even begin to handle that. So, even if he couldn't be close to her, he would have to keep a distance, and tell her so as well.

"Cecile," He said as she looked up at him from the hug. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't like to be touched. Could you please release me?" He lied. And he hated that he lied.

Cecile immediately released him, smiling up at him kindly. "Oh of course not! Why didn't you say so before? I completely understand." She said sweetly and Blitzwing smiled.

But deep inside his spark he wished that he had a form that she could hug. He wanted to hold her closely and take her away from her awful family. He knew they weren't good for her. The idea of holding her and letting her know that she would be okay and safe was a genuinely warming thought. And while she was in his servos, he could lean forward and close the distance between them, pressing his lips against-

Wait.

Where did that come from?

He didn't have much time to ponder it as Cecile's next question was a thankful distraction. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked, an excited expression on her face.

"Whatever you'd like, Cici!" Random replied in Icy's stead. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"How about you sing!" She suggested. And Random beamed as he jumped to the challenge.

"What would you like me to sing?" He asked happily. She giggled.

"Hmm, maybe something cheerful!" She said, matching his enthusiasm. Random thought for a moment before smiling widely and nodding.

"I've got it!" He beamed as he cleared his throat dramatically.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away!"

* * *

His voice was by no means amazing but to her, it was sweet and soft. It sounded like he was really trying not to sound off pitch. He was so different and so wonderful. So unlike her brothers. He gave her his time and his voice and for that, she would be eternally grateful. He truly hadn't a clue just how much he had given to her in the short time they had known each other.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. She knew exactly why she was happy too! And it was wonderful. Blitzwing has spent the entire morning with her before he had to go suddenly. But it was a wonderful morning and besides, now that she had his number, she could text him and see when and where they could meet the next time.

She flopped back onto her bed and clutched her biggest teddy, which was nearly her size and nuzzled it. She wished it had been Blitzwing, but he didn't like to be touched, which made her rather sad but respected his choices. She liked how hard and cold he was, however strange it felt.

She wondered briefly if Blitzwing wasn't a fan of his work. Since he didn't seem too enthused to return to it. She tried to brush the thought away and instead sat up, humming to herself. She pulled out her cell phone and said aloud:

"Text Blitzwing: I miss you! Would you like to go out tomorrow to Detroit, Christmas is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me? Around the same time as today, or some other time? Let me know! Thanks! 3"

She blushed when she realized she had included a heart emoji before putting the phone down and listening for any new notification but didn't hear anything. She briefly panicked, wondering if he had thought her message was too abrupt and her displays of affection were too much. She got up and decided to go grab a snack. As she got to the kitchen, she heard a notification alert. Pulling out her phone, the text was read out to her.

'Thank you, Cecile. That sounds excellent. Would 4 pm be a good time for you, my dear? Also, what does this symbol "3" mean? - L'

Cecile exhaled in relief. Before quickly wondering why he wouldn't know what a heart symbol means. Perhaps in Austria things were different? Regardless, she texted him back.

'Yes! 4 pm works excellently! The symbol is a sign of affection.'

A couple of seconds passed before another text popped up.

'Christmas? That sounds amazing! I'd love to kiss you under the mistletoe!~ 3 - R'

Cecile blushed at the last text in shock but she slowly smiled before giggling slightly. Raine was honestly the most forward of Blitzwing's alters. But also very sweet. He was adorable and she found herself experiencing the same feeling in her chest as she did earlier. The man was so sweet and gentle towards her and she loved feeling safe and comfortable with him. She hadn't felt that way in many years… not since her mother.

She subconsciously traced the necklace around her neck, the purple gem hanging from a silver chain. She missed her mother's voice and her warmth. The necklace was given to Cecile as a present before she died.

Though this feeling was different. With her mother, she felt a familial love, one that was personal and unconditional. Sweet and motherly. This feeling was… unusual and nothing like what she felt towards her mother. She had never felt like this before. She knew that she didn't really talk to many people outside of her family and that probably also caused her not to make any friends. But with Lucius, Heinrich, and Raine she felt… a tingling sensation. And when he called her pretty… Her heart just about leapt into overdrive and her face was warm.

Even then, as she was remembering it, she was blushing red. She listened to the text again and grinned like an idiot, heart beating fast. Perhaps he felt the same way as she did? Perhaps he felt this thumping in his chest, the warmth in his face, the fluttering in his stomach. She wanted that so much to be a reality.

* * *

Blitzwing had found a shatterpoint gem that afternoon when Cecile had texted him. He received her text as an encrypted message. He decoded it quickly and read through the text. He was intrigued at the mention of 'Christmas.' It was a tradition that some humans enjoyed. A holiday where they give each other gifts for some reason he never quite understood nor looked into.

"But spending time with Cici would be great!" Random exclaimed as they paused from walking.

"It is enjoyable to spend time with the femme. She certainly is talented, although very unusual in her social behavior." Icy analysed. Random scoffed.

"Unusual? Well that makes four of us!" He laughed with insanity in his voice.

"I suppose…" Hothead grumbled.

"You're just grumpy! We all know you liked the way she sang! Also, she's so pretty!" Random laughed joyfully. Suddenly, he noticed the strange symbol she texted to him. "Ooooh!~ What does that mean?" He beamed, his eyes going wide as saucers.

Icy rolled his eye as he resumed control and responded back to Cecile with his own text. Due to Random's persistence, he added the question about the symbol. She responded quickly.

'_Yes! 4 pm works excellently! The symbol is a sign of affection.'_

A symbol of affection? He had never heard of expressing affections through the means of text as such. But it was a rather sweet notion, he thought. Until Random took over and started frantically "texting" her back. As soon as Icy had read what Random wrote, he took control, but it was too late. Random had sent it to her.

Icy was too mortified by Random's actions to realize that Hothead had taken over.

"Why did you send that to her?!" Hothead demanded. "We will not be kissing her! She's an organic!"

"So? She's pretty and cute! Also, she's so lonely and we all know we want to kiss her! Your thoughts aren't hidden! She needs somebot to give her a good smooch!" Random exclaimed. He sighed dreamily before his eyes widened in elation. "Oooh! Maybe I should go and give her that kiss now!"

"No!" Icy suddenly took control and was blushing. He calmed himself down as he exhaled. "Random, we are not doing that."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Because," Icy paused for emphasis. "She is an organic and we are a Decepticon. Also, Megatron would have our heads."

"So what if she's an organic!" At that, Hothead and Icy were rendered speechless. "Besides, you never denied that you didn't want to kiss Cici!" Random teased.

'_Maybe you will! ;)' _

Cecile's reply came in at the worst time ever. Random grinned even wider as he went to speak, only to be cut off forcefully by Hothead.

"No, you crazy fool!" He yelled. "There will be no kissing towards the femme!" He shouted.

Random grinned widely as he giggled. "She wants me too! Oh, sweet Allspark! I'm the luckiest 'con in the universe!" He laughed aloud as Icy and Hothead didn't know what to say.

Icy knew that Random was the most unhinged of the three but to suggest so brazenly to kiss a human? An organic? It would be considered an offense to not only the Decepticons but to Cybertronian society in general, Autobot or not. But to his own utter shock, he didn't find the idea of kissing Cecile disgusting, let alone unappealing. And that fact that she expressed a similar trail of thought.

It was strangely… desireable to think of her in that light. However, he quickly hid those thoughts away. He already had forbidden thoughts about holding her closely and kissing her before, this didn't need to become a habit. Random especially did not need to know about his thoughts, let alone Hothead. He knew that Hothead would have a field day with Icy's own thoughts.

Hothead was fuming. He had never heard something so ridiculous in his years of existence. Random was utterly insane and so was Icy! He wouldn't let him know but he definitely heard those thoughts Icy had earlier of protecting and holding Cecile. Both of his fellow alters were utterly insane… But even he couldn't disagree with the idea of protecting Cecile from her abusive family to be a bad one. And he did indeed want to keep her close just as much as Icy and Random did… Ugh, even the idea of kissing her wasn't unappealing!

Blitzwing figured that Cecile was just being flirty with them. Because Random had been flirty and perhaps Cecile had found that charming and sweet. She must have just been polite and friendly. She wasn't exactly socialized properly so it would make sense that she wouldn't know the intricacies of flirting.

_But what if she did? _

Icy groaned internally as the thought had all crossed their minds. She was certainly a mystery but a sweet one. Though, deep down inside, all three did indeed find the idea of kissing Cecile a rather pleasant one, to varying degrees.

_Maybe you will! _

That text didn't help matters whatsoever.

* * *

Lucia walked into the kitchen and saw the flustered Cecile and knew immediately what was up. It was that gentleman - Lucius and his alters. She knew there was something up with the man but he seemed polite enough. He was by no means that much older than Cecile, perhaps in his late 20s, which was acceptable. He didn't seem to treat her rudely, not at all like her brothers. Lucia found happiness in the fact that her ward was so happy.

And the look on Cecile's face… Lucia knew exactly what was up.

She smiled and approached Cecile. "Hello, Cecile." Lucia greeted.

Cecile turned towards the voice and smiled as she recognized the voice. "Lucia! I'm meeting up with Blitzwing tomorrow."

Oh yes, Cecile had it bad. Lucia giggled as she realized that this was the first time she had ever seen the girl express any interest in anyone period. Cecile turned to give Lucia a confused look.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much, my dear. I couldn't help but notice how happy he seems to be making you." Lucia replied sweetly. Cecile blushed as she nodded.

"Well, yes!" She flopped onto a chair, leaning against it as she held her phone close to her chest. "He's so sweet and wonderful, and handsome…"

"You got a closer look at him?" Lucia teased.

Cecile's face turned further red. "I was so close to him, I could see a little bit of him but… not a lot." She expressed, her smile turning upside down slightly. "Just the outlines…"

Lucia closed the distance between her and Cecile. She wrapped her arms around the girl as she hugged her tightly. "I know your artificial eyes barely give you any sight, and I'm sorry, my dearest."

"It's okay, at least I can see the outlines of my hands." Cecile pulled away briefly to raise her hands right up to her face.

"All this technology and they can't even give a girl her sight back." Lucia scoffed.

"It's all right, Lucia." Cecile replied confidently. "I am capable of doing things!" She exclaimed proudly. The Caretaker smiled widely.

"Indeed you can."

Cecile went quiet for a moment as she spaced out. Lucia gave Cecile a confused look, but knew that the girl could not see it. Suddenly the girl looked up at Lucia and looked almost sheepish.

"Lucia, can you tell me what I am feeling?" She asked. Lucia's confused look vanished quickly as she laughed.

"Oh, of course, my dear!" Lucia answered kindly. "So what's up?"

"Well…" Cecile proceeded to explain to Lucia what she felt like towards Blitzwing. As the girl explained herself to Lucia, the elder woman's eyes widened in shock and surprise. She hadn't realized just how deep this appeared to be.

Oh, Cecile had it _bad_ for sure.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!** They keep me going and if you guys want to see a new chapter as soon as humanly possible, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**.


	4. Chapter 4

YOOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER WAZZUP?

_**REVIEWS **_KEEP ME GOING MY DUDES! Please leave feedback and reviews! They keep me going! 3

* * *

CW - Mentions of suicide and graphic depictions of self harm. Watch out for cw:

* * *

Lucia didn't know what to tell her ward. She knew what was causing it but she also didn't want to frighten Cecile with new information. Cecile had never experienced a crush before so Lucia wasn't sure what to tell the dear.

Cecile sat there pleasantly with an expecting expression. Lucia sighed softly as she smiled and gave Cecile a sweet look, one that she knew the girl would not see. She settled for the truth. "Ma cherie, you're experiencing your first crush!"

"Come again?" The girl blinked in stupor.

"Yes, ma cherie, your feelings are that of a crush." Lucia said with joy in her voice. "I'm assuming these feelings are towards that young man, Lucius, who has been visiting you?"

Cecile's face turned a brilliant shade of red, which was so obvious due to her very pale skin. Lucia raised a brow in amusement.

"Your face answers my question." She chuckled. Cecile looked indignant as she turned her head to hide her face and embarrassment.

"Is that… bad?" Cecile asked unsurely. Lucia looked surprised before her expression turned soft with a delicate smile and sweet eyes.

"No, never, chere. It is natural for someone to develop a crush. And seeing as you've spent the past couple of days with Mr. Lucius, it doesn't surprise me at all." Lucia said reassuringly. Cecile looked still rather sheepish but she smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Well! In any case, I need to return to my work, Lucia." Cecile announced, brushing off the words and doing a very bad job of hiding her sheepishness. Lucia smiled in amusement and nodded.

"Of course, Mistress." The elder woman said gently as she moved aside to let Cecile walk passed. She watched as the girl walked out the door and into the hallway. Lucia let out a breath of unease.

She trusted Cecile to take care of herself, but at the same time, she worried for her. The way Lucius's facial features changed by just running his hand over his face freaked Lucia out. There was something weird and fishy about this man. Something told her that he wasn't exactly who he claimed he was.

But she knew that Cecile wouldn't just trust any random stranger. She wondered what could have caused Cecile to put her utmost faith in this man that Lucia had no doubt that Cecile had barely just met…

Lucia tried not to worry as she sat down and exhaled once more, hoping that Cecile knew what she was doing.

* * *

It was Blitzwing's obnoxious singing that caused Megatron to become angry. That ridiculous loon of a 'con was making so much of a ruckus. He gritted his denta as he looked at Shockwave, who was fiddling with the controls of the ship. Then he turned to Lugnut, who was standing by, stoic and calm as ever.

"Lugnut, please go tell Blitzwing to shut up or I will personally go down there and beat him into silence." Megatron commanded.

"Yes, my Lord! It shall be done!" Lugnut said, ever so loyally as he walked off, eager to shut up Blitzwing himself.

He walked down the halls and came to Blitzwing's personal quarters. Lugnut could hear the loud and off key singing of Blitzwing, more specifically of Randon's voice. It was definitely not a pleasant sound to Lugnut and even less pleasant to the Lord of the Decepticons, so it must be silenced. Lugnut banged his fist against the door several times, getting Blitzwing to quiet himself.

The door then opened as the Random personality appeared before Lugnut with a grin that stretched from audio receptor to audio receptor. "Oh! Hello, Lugnut! Come to join the party?" The insane 'con laughed.

He was quickly replaced by Icy, the calmer personality. "Oh, Lugnut, welcome, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Lord Megatron commands that you silence that obnoxious screeching, Blitzwing." Lugnut demanded. Blitzwing's Icy personality was replaced with Random once more.

"Oh! But I am practicing, you know! I have a wonderful femmefriend I want to impress!" He cackled as his grin spread out further. Lugnut looked baffled by Blitzwing's proclamation as he blinked.

"What?" Lugnut asked in a surprise.

Immediately thereafter, Icy resumed control with a look that betrayed nothing. Internally, he was chastising Random for nearly blowing their cover.

"Please ignore him, my friend. His words are just as confusing to us as they are to you." Icy explained smoothly. Lugnut shrugged as he shook his head.

"In any case, keep it down! Megatron's orders!" Lugnut ordered before he walked away and didn't look back, leaving Blitzwing to exhale a sigh of relief. That had been close.

* * *

CW:

Cecile stared at nothing in particular, her gaze was far-off and of course, she couldn't see a damn thing. She knew where she was, in the bathroom, clutching the side of the sink tightly. She breathed heavily as she brought the sharp razor to her arm and slowly dug it into her skin. The blood quickly oozed out as she shuddered in pain.

She hated herself. She couldn't do anything right. Her brothers would always find something wrong with her even when she did something right or would downright ignore her affections or desires for comfort and family. She loved them but hated everything about them. She didn't know why, but she blamed everything on herself. They wouldn't do this if they didn't think there was something wrong with her.

And there was something wrong with her. She knew this. She was pale and gaunt and thin. She had issues with her mind and issues with her body. She was suffering, and her brothers looked after her. They made sure she got medication and proper help and all they asked from her was for her to provide them with music and song.

So that was all she did.

But it still didn't make her feel any better. But for that, she knew she couldn't complain. They were her family, she couldn't just "choose her family." That wasn't how things worked…

But regardless, everything hurt. She thought that with Blitzwing with her that she could fight it off. But she couldn't, she didn't know how. It was still painful, she still hated herself. Even when she felt happy with someone, she still felt alone. She was always alone.

He would leave too. It was only a matter of time. Everyone she loved always left. It was always her fault…

Always her fault…

:CW

* * *

Blitzwing wasn't sure what to expect as he waited at the location they had agreed to meet at. Seeing as they were going to downtown Detroit to go Christmas shopping, he decided that he should "dress" nicely and warmly with his holoform. Blitzwing was dressed in his usual colors but was wearing a thicker jacket that was more formal, with black pants and dress shoes. His scarf was tucked away properly (according to humans.) Since Icy was in control at the time, his hair was slicked back and comfortably.

He exhaled as he looked around and waited. He checked his internal clock and realized that she was several cycles late. He glanced around and started to wonder.

"What if she decided not to come?" Hothead asked with a bit of anxiousness.

"Cici? Never! She wouldn't do that to us!" Random replied confidently. "Why do you care?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Ugh! Do not do that!" Hothead yelled back. "I care not about if she's coming or not!"

"Suuuuure!~" Random giggled.

"Excuse me." Icy hissed as he resumed control and looked around at the people who were starting to stare at them. He gave them apologetic looks. Most of them shrugged and continued on with their days, some giving him lingering stares before turning away and scattering off.

As they left, Icy's cool expression resumed as he looked around for Cecile.

"Blitzwing!" A familiar and very gentle voice called out. Icy's expression turned soft as he turned to see her walking towards the spot, but not seeing him, per usual. "Are you here?"

"Yes, we are." He called out as he approached her and took her hand to let her know he was there. Cecile's expression immediately brightened as she turned her head upwards.

"Hello, Lucius.." She said sweetly. Icy noted her tone and smiled warmly in response as he chuckled. He released her hand and stood by her side.

"Hello, Cecile." He greeted her in response. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me!" She smiled as she walked straight ahead. Icy watched her as she walked ahead, and he quickly followed. As they walked together, Blitzwing began to get confused as he watched her walk without an issue and without bumping into anything.

A question he decided to save for later. They entered into a large building that was very fancy and within it had even more fancy stores and places. It looked like a very expensive place to buy anything. Cecile immediately ran into a store, which forced Blitzwing to follow her quickly to avoid losing her. It was a clothes store that had very expensive looking items, at least by human standards.

Icy had been doing some research into human shopping customs to avoid looking suspicious or to further confuse Cecile. He didn't doubt her intelligence. Just because she was socially untrained it didn't make her stupid. If he gave her enough clues, he had no doubt she would be able to figure him out. And none of them wanted that.

As far as they were concerned, Lucius, Heinrich, and Raine were not Decepticons, but three alters within a human body, accompanying their human friend. A very wonderful and gentile human friend who in their optics could do no wrong. As far as they were concerned, Cecile didn't need to know who they really were.

The holoform and the Decepticon had different lives. And Blitzwing intended on keeping it that way.

Cecile pulled out a lengthy dress and waved Blitzwing over. She pulled the dress up to her for him to see. "What colors are on this dress? I can tell it's poofy and very frilly but I need to know the colors!"

Hothead was in control at the time and he didn't know what to say. He had no idea what any of those terms meant. However, he could answer her about the colors of the dress.

"It is dark blue…?" He answered awkwardly. He suddenly felt very flustered as he watched her think. She had a finger to her chin.

"That usually isn't my color, but I will try it out!" She exclaimed excitedly as she continued picking out dresses. Each time she asked him about different colors, he got more and more comfortable with answering her questions. Hothead even found himself smiling at her antics several times.

"What about this?" She pulled out a final dress to hold in her arms. It was long and elegant, and it was black with star designs on it. It was sleeveless but it opened up a section on the chest area to show off cleavage. It looked absolutely beautiful. And suddenly, Hothead wanted to see her try it on.

"I think you should try it on. It's black but with stars on it. I think it would… fit you." He said a bit sheepishly, unsure how to approach this. Cecile looked at him in surprise before she smiled widely and nodded. She eagerly jittered away, finding the changing room to try it on.

Hothead followed her slowly as he thought about the dress and seeing her in it. It was a very mature dress, would the girl be able to wear it? Sure, she was an adult and not a child but again, it wasn't really her style, so how would she know whether or not to buy it…?

"Hey Heinrich?" Her angelic voice suddenly called out. His attention snapped back to her as he looked up and was stunned into silence.

The dress was gorgeous on her. It was form fitting and hugged her with complementarity. In that dress, it showed off her limited curves due to being very thin, although she did have some curves. Her bust was small but the dress did show off some of her cleavage, as minimal as it was. She looked very shy in the obvious change in her regular style.

"How do I look? This isn't usually something I wear.." She blushed.

Hothead swallowed hard as he shook his head to rid himself of any intrusive thoughts of touching her. He looked away from her to resist the urges. "It is very… um…"

"Beautiful and sexy!" Random growled teasingly as he took control and in turn betrayed what Hothead was thinking, albeit far more discreetly. Cecile's face turned even more red as she smiled widely.

"You really think so, Raine?" She asked softly.

"Pit yes, girl! You look sassy and stunning!" Random exclaimed boldly. Cecile blushed the reddest she could and she grinned, taking in his compliments.

"Thank you, Raine…" She whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. Random grinned widely as he nodded enthusiastically and picked her up into his arms. She squealed out in surprise.

"I'd like to see you out of this cute dress~" He winked at her and even though she couldn't see it, her blush returned tenfold as her eyes met his due to habit.

"R-Raine!" She exclaimed. On one hand, she really liked his affections and his words but on the other hand, they were in a very public place. And while there was nobody around them to witness this, she didn't know that. "Someone will see!" She half giggled and half pleaded.

"I very much agree!" Icy resumed his control and immediately put her down gently. His voice was shrill as he tried to fight off the blush that was ever so encroaching on him. But to little avail, for he still blushed with a pinkish hue. He cleared his throat as he looked at the still flustered Cecile. And he was surprised as to what he saw in her eyes.

Desire. She wanted him. He didn't know in what way, but it was present. Of course, there was the sheepishness but she wasn't turned off by Random's advances, if anything, she looked like she enjoyed it.

Oh dear, this was going to get complicated, especially with his own feelings mixed in.

* * *

Cecile didn't know how to process what just happened. She absolutely loved it, for sure, but she was also super conflicted. Did this mean that he liked her too? Was it just Raine? What was going on in his head. She wasn't ignorant - she knew what sex was and what it entailed. It was something she was taught while being homeschooled. But Raine had shown a lot of signs of being sexually into her at that point. And that brought on a lot of questions - did he just want her sexually or did he also want her romantically?

She smiled softly at Lucius as she gestured to the changing room and told him she would go change. She decided to take her time, slowly getting out of the dress and trying to figure out just what made her attractive to Raine at least. She felt her hips and waist and didn't feel much of a difference in size. There wasn't much to her, even her bust was small. She didn't understand how.

When she exited the changing room, she hung up the dresses on the return rack and smiled at the retail worker. She heard Blitzwing's footsteps as he came to her side.

"Why are you returning those clothes?" He asked confused yet not judging her.

"I can't buy them, my brother doesn't want me to spend on things unnecessarily. I only come here to window-shop." She smiled, though it was sad. She heard Blitzwing shift his weight before she turned to him fully and smiled widely.

"Let's go! I have places to actually shop at for my family!" She exclaimed as she led him out of the dress store and to another store. This one was specifically for watches, very expensive ones. As she browsed around for some, Lucius's voice grabbed her attention.

"Those are far more expensive than the dresses we looked at earlier. Who would this present be for?" He asked.

Cecile paused before she answered. "It would be for Julian."

"I see." He paused briefly before he cut to the point. "And how is an even more expensive watch not an 'unnecessary spend?' One I'm sure that he doesn't need?"

She blushed red in shame and knowing. "It's… because he deserves it… he works hard…" She tried to justify, but within herself, she knew she was wrong.

"And what of you? You work just as hard to write excellent pieces of music? If anything, you deserve something like this more than he does." Lucius said bluntly yet honestly.

Cecile knew he was right. But she couldn't admit that, Julian worked hard too. He deserved this just as much. If not more! He did all the things for her. Looked after her, made sure she was healthy and had a home to stay in… But still...

"I…" She didn't say anything else as she picked out a watch and went to go pay for it wordlessly.

She could feel Lucius's eyes on her even though she couldn't see anything.

* * *

They continued on with their day without much else happening. Cecile had picked out some more gifts for her family and for Lucia (a present that Blitzwing helped to convince her to buy.) Random had been ever so curious about her eyesight throughout the whole day.

"Hey Cici?" Random cut in as he looked at her with intrigue. "How are you able to walk without seeing where you are going?" He asked curiously. Cecile looked at him with surprise before she smiled warmly and nodded.

"Well, my eyes are artificial!" She said cheerily as she poked one of her eyes and there was a soft clanking sound that came from it. "They may not be able to give me proper sight but they can detect when objects are nearby and they send signals to my brain that tell me to avoid stuff."

"Ooooh cool!" Random exclaimed. "So it's like optics then!"

"Exactly like optics!" Cecile exclaimed happily before her tone turned somber. "The technology isn't perfect though. Sometimes it messes up. This is the most technology has been able to give me. I wish I could see properly like how I used to…"

At that, Random looked surprised yet shocked into silence for the first time in a long time. Icy and Hothead didn't know what to say to that, so it was all up to Random.

"Used to..?" He asked softly yet concerned. Cecile stopped in her steps as she realized what she had said. Her expression was saddened as she lowered her head. Random bent over to see her expression and he didn't like what he saw. What he said next shocked the other two alters into utter stupor and silence.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" Random said gently and reassuringly.

Cecile raised her head before she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Raine. But… I will." She stood there before she looked at him seriously. "I used to be able to see. I lost my sight in a car crash, I was with my mother and the automaton driver at the time as well. The Automaton malfunctioned and failed to spot the car coming our way from the side. They crashed into us and…"

She was quiet as she tried not to start crying. She held back her tears before continuing. She could feel Raine's hands on her shoulders. They were comforting, though she had no idea how much energy he was using to do this.

"...And my mother didn't survive… I was the only one who survived. I had asked her to take a detour so we could get sweets from the store… if I hadn't done that then maybe… maybe she…" Cecile started to cry, tears rolling down her face at an accelerated rate. Raine immediately closed the distance and held her closely as she sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't hesitate in returning his hug, feeling comforted but still crying nonetheless.

* * *

Random didn't know what to say or think. He had no idea she had lost her mother. He had assumed that her mother was with her father, travelling off somewhere. Due to Cecile's sobbing, he could tell that she and her mother were close. And it tore his spark out to see her in such pain.

"How… how old were you?" Random asked her softly yet hesitantly. He wasn't sure what compelled him to ask this. But she didn't dismiss his query.

"I-I, _hic_, I was 10…" She hiccuped as she tried to answer him clearly. He understood regardless and was left in stunned silence. All of the sides were. Icy was in shock and Hothead was angry that her mother had been taken away from her at such a young age. They all hated how much it clearly hurt Cecile and so it hurt them as well.

"It was my fault… I-I told her to make the turn, I asked her…" She started, sounding so distressed.

"No, it was not your fault." Random said very seriously, which surprised Icy and Hothead just as much as before. "You were young, barely out of your sparkling years. You couldn't have known."

Cecile continued to cry into his shoulder as he held her closely. Random did not care how much energy he was using up. It was worth it, especially because Cecile was suffering and if he could comfort her, it was far better to use the energy on that than on anything else.

"I…" Cecile tried to speak but Random quickly hushed her as he stroked her hair and rubbed her head gently, with soft motions. He found that he liked the texture of her hair but did not focus on it at the moment, being too preoccupied with helping calm her down.

Eventually, Cecile did stop crying but she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes to wipe away the tears with Random's assistance. Blitzwing looked her over to make sure she was alright before they released her.

"I'm sorry… this was supposed to be a fun get together and I made it miserable." She blamed herself.

"Nooo! Never! Cici, I had a fun time with you today! It was wonderful, and honestly, I'm glad you told me!" Random reassured as he nuzzled her face with his own, rubbing his nose against hers. Cecile blushed as she giggled and smiled.

"Thank you, Raine. You and the others are amazing…" She complimented and Random felt a surge of pride go through all three of them. Cecile suddenly looked solemn as she gave him a serious expression. Blitzwing was confused as to her sudden change in appearance.

"My mother left me this in her Will after she passed…" Cecile pulled away her scarf to feel for something beneath it. As she pulled it out, Blitzwing saw what she was fishing out. It was a necklace - plain and simple with a silver chain, but the gem attached to it was a singular purple gem.

They did their very best to contain their shock and very nearly gasped but held their tongue.

It was a Shatterpoint gem!

Cecile had it the entire time. He paused as he regarded her and briefly wondered what he should do. He couldn't just take it away from her, but, as a Decepticon, he was bound to serve Megatron. And Megatron commanded that he and his fellows find the Shatterpoint gems. As he mulled this over, Cecile caught his attention again.

"Anyway, my mother stressed that this was something so important and special to her. It had belonged to my grandmother and she had passed it down to my mother. I always have it on me because it's something that reminds me of my mama…" Cecile explained as she looked fondly at the memories of her mother. The necklace she held close to her chest.

Icy had taken over midway through her explanation. He was very intrigued as to how Cecile's grandmother had acquired one of these. The Shatterpoint gems had only recently started to appear on Earth due to the Autobot's Naydian ally destroying an artifact that was composed of said gems. So how was it possible that Cecile's grandmother had one? Let alone pass it down to her daughter, who would then pass it down to Cecile? It was a mystery for sure. And one that Icy was determined to solve.

It would appear that Cecile's family was more than meets the eye.

"My mom had told me to guard it and keep it close and to take care of it, to eventually give to my children, should I ever have any." Cecile smiled warmly. "It's a symbol of my heritage, so my mother would say. I never understood what she meant by that, but I do love the pretty purple color!"

Icy smiled at her display of childish enjoyment of the color but that didn't retract from his concerns and questions. Cecile didn't seem to know a lot about the gem or its true nature. So he couldn't simply question her about it. Besides, that might also give him away as a Decepticon. And as far as he knew, Cecile could be lying as well. But the more he thought about it, he didn't take her to be the type to lie. She seemed too honest and trusting to lie, especially to him, someone she claimed to be her guardian angel.

Blitzwing was in a pickle, a serious one, that was for sure.

"Cecile!" A familiar voice called out. Both heads turned towards the sound and Cecile smiled happily. Blitzwing recognized Lucia as she stood outside of a fancy car, waiting for Cecile to come to her. "We have to go now."

Cecile looked sheepish and slightly disappointed. Before suddenly, she smiled warmly at them. "Thank you for today, Blitzwing. It was wonderful." She leaned over and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

All three of them immediately became stiff and flustered. Icy had forgotten all about the Shatterpoint gem, Hothead was shocked at her displays of affection, and Random was enjoying every second of it, having hearts in his eyes.

"I-It was wonderful too…" Icy stammered. Cecile let out a small giggle before she waved to him and walked away to the vehicle, parked not too far away. Blitzwing watched her go. Hothead took control.

"Cecile, wait!" He called out. He saw her pause and stop, turning to him in surprise. He closed the distance and couldn't believe what he was about to do. He cupped her face, and saw her face go red, before leaning down to reach her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He smirked as he saw her go completely still and flushed. "Thank you."

With much hesitation, Cecile turned away, waving back at him and giving him a huge smile. "Bye, Heinrich, Lucius, Raine!" She exclaimed, still blushing up a storm.

"Bye, Cici!" Random replied happily. As she entered the car, Blitzwing could see how happy Hothead had made her with his equal displays of affection. As Cecile and Lucia drove away, Random couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"You like her just as much, don't you?~" He half teased. Hothead didn't find himself denying it, to his own surprise. But honestly, none of the personalities cared whatsoever. She was such a sweetspark and genuine compassionate person. She was deserving of their care. Icy wanted to speak to her about music and her life in general. Hothead wanted to protect her and make sure she was safe. And Random wanted to give her so many cuddles. But they all equally cared about her.

But the question of the Shatterpoint gem remained.

A question that would be solved later, they decided.

As they were about to vanish in thin air, Blitzwing's optics caught the sight of the Dress Store and he realized that they couldn't just leave without doing one last thing. They walked back into the store and decided on buying three dresses - all of which were different favorites of all three of the alters, but all of whom Cecile liked as well.

They wouldn't just leave her without any gifts. They would get her gifts befitting a goddess.

Blitzwing proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping for presents for a very special femme…

* * *

awww! so we got Hothead and Cecile soft moments in here! so glad I got some of them in here as well! Also serious Random is scary. he is spoopy when he is upset. he need hugs

Also I really hope that those who were sensitive to suicidal topics avoided the shit out of that section. Fuck it was triggering for me to write it, but i wanted to illustrate just how depressed and lonely and abused poor cecile is. She REALLY needs a hug, a friend, a hot bowl of soup, and for her family to fuck right off. Oh, and also therapy. She needs therapy.

**But in all seriousness, if you are struggling with mental illness or depression or even just feeling upset about something, please talk to a professional or find a cheaper alternative if you are American. Talking to a therapist saved my life. I'm not exaggerating when I say that therapy is a godsend. Again, PLEASE stay safe and be open to talking to someone who can help.**

**Stay safe, y'all**

and finally, PLEASE _**REVIEW**_! I need social validation! lol


End file.
